


La nostra notte, la nostra canzone

by perseoeandromeda



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Bishounen, Boys In Love, Incest, Introspection, M/M, Shounen, Shounen-ai, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseoeandromeda/pseuds/perseoeandromeda
Summary: In una notte calda e solitaria, le note di una melodia guidano Hyoga lungo i corridoi e lo conducono da colui cui appartiene il suo cuore.[Questa oneshot partecipa alla Summer IceCream Challenge del gruppo Boys Love – Fanart & Fanfic's World]





	La nostra notte, la nostra canzone

**Author's Note:**

> Questa oneshot partecipa alla Summer IceCream Challenge del gruppo Boys Love – Fanart & Fanfic's World.  
Pacchetto: Menta e cioccolato (Gatto nero; Cigno; Cristalli; Ghiaccio; Giada; Your Song)

LA NOSTRA NOTTE, LA NOSTRA CANZONE

Era scesa la notte... la notte calda giapponese.

Troppo calda, troppo soffocante, impediva di dormire, di ragionare lucidamente, a volte di distinguere la realtà dal sogno.

E quella casa era troppo grande, se avesse avuto la possibilità Hyoga ne avrebbe scelta un’altra più piccola… per sé e per un’altra persona che, come lui, era un’anima solitaria che vagava smarrita nella dimora dei Kido.

Ma Hyoga non aveva nulla, tutto quel che gli era concesso non gli apparteneva, solo la Siberia era profondamente sua, solo lì aveva una casa… minuscola. .. solo per lui… ed era sua.

Ma laggiù non riusciva a tornarci, non più così spesso.

Non da quando aveva fatto una promessa.

_«Solo tu puoi colmare il vuoto che lascio io nel suo cuore. Io non sono capace di stargli vicino… fallo tu per entrambi»._

Non aveva potuto rifiutare, d’altronde era quello che desiderava.

E così Ikki l’aveva intrappolato, con una promessa che lo teneva prigioniero in Giappone.

Trappola?

Prigioniero?

Questo era Shun per lui? Una prigione?

Si portò una mano alla fronte e sollevò le ciocche bionde, fradice di sudore.

Lui, il guerriero dei ghiacci, sconfitto dal caldo estivo…

Scese dal letto e oltrepassò la soglia che dava sul balcone della sua stanza; neanche l’accorgimento di lasciarla aperta aveva portato un po’ di frescura, se possibile l’esterno era ancora più bollente, aria calda e liquida che impregnava la pelle e dava la sensazione di nuotare in mezzo al vapore rilasciato da una pentola sul fuoco.

Se c’era una cosa peggiore di tutto quel caldo, era il caldo umido.

Appoggiò le braccia alla balaustra di pietra e si perse a contemplare le ombre. Intravvide la sagoma del gatto nera della villa, che gironzolava tra le siepi, alla ricerca di qualche preda sprovveduta.

Una prigione.

Sicuramente Villa Kido era una prigione dorata, ma non Shun… Shun non meritava un tale epiteto, povero ragazzo, dopo tutto quello che aveva sopportato nella sua esistenza, anche quello?

_«L’ho voluto io… perché lo amo… perché…»._

Arrivava a quel punto ogni volta, il pensiero che non riusciva ad esprimere.

Perché era geloso di Ikki e voleva essere più forte di lui. Se Ikki non riusciva a stare accanto al loro fratellino, Hyoga ci sarebbe riuscito.

E poi cosa?

Avrebbe dimostrato a Shun di meritare il suo cuore più di quella fenice egoista?

Fare la gara a chi era meno egoista?

Due bambini immaturi e Shun non aveva la mente tanto immatura da arrivare a concepire certi sotterfugi infantili, certe stupidaggini prive di senso.

Scosse il capo e mormorò tra sé, un ghigno auto ironico sulle labbra:

«I tuoi due fratelli maggiori sono uno più cretino dell'altro...».

E avrebbero solo dovuto fare tesoro di quel dono prezioso che era Shun.

Sbuffò, un'altra scossa del capo: lui era patetico e Shun non era altro che la vittima di due volubili testoni.

Fece per girarsi e rientrare, quando il silenzio della notte portò con sé le note di una melodia. Tese le orecchie, era basso il volume, ovviamente chi la stava ascoltando non voleva rischiare di disturbare altri abitanti addormentati nella villa.

Preoccupazione inutile dato che, se si escludeva Saori Kido e alcuni membri della servitù, tutti in zone distanti dell'immenso edificio, non c'era nessun altro se non...

Shun... e lui.

Sorrise, questa volta, però, di tenerezza. Era dunque Shun che, immerso nella solitudine, si teneva compagnia da solo, riempiendo il silenzio con quelle note dolci?

Immerso nella solitudine... già...

Lo erano entrambi.

«E io sono un orso scorbutico...».

Lo sapeva perché Shun non lo cercava: perché era rispettoso, discreto e timido, pensava che dormisse e non voleva svegliarlo... pensava che volesse stare da solo e glielo aveva confessato:

_«Ti sono già abbastanza grato, Hyokkun, perché resti qui... e so che lo fai per me...»._

Ed era sottinteso: _so che mi fai un piacere._

Ovviamente Hyoga si era ben guardato dallo smentire, perché...

Perché?

«Perché sono scemo...».

Quanti insulti stava riservando a se stesso... tutti meritati, di sicuro non se ne pentiva.

E allora perché non la smetteva di essere così scemo?

Tornò nella stanza, ma solo per andare ad aprire la porta, immettersi nel corridoio e seguire la traccia lasciata dalle note. Le sentiva anche lì, al chiuso, d'altronde la stanza di Shun era a pochi passi dalla sua... e di sicuro non avrebbe avuto bisogno di una guida musicale, ma qualcosa dentro di lui gli stava facendo vivere quell'improvvisata come se si trattasse di un'avventura, la caccia al tesoro ideata da un bambino monello.

Si fermò davanti alla porta proprio sulle prime note di un'altra canzone; la conosceva, a Shun piaceva molto, gliel'aveva fatta ascoltare lui la prima volta.

Sorrise perché gli sembrava così adatta a lui, una musica avvolgente, una melodia che al tempo stesso commuoveva e riempiva di speranza.

Alzò la mano per bussare, ma poi si fermò, con il pugno a mezz'aria e lo lasciò ricadere, si spostò dalla porta e poggiò la schiena al muro, lì accanto. Non sapeva perché, ma voleva stare così, ad immaginare Shun rapito dalle note... a lasciarsi rapire lui stesso dalle note.

Gli sembrava, in qualche modo, che così sarebbero stati ancor più vicini che se si fossero sfiorati fisicamente... almeno per un po'.

_***_

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside _

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide,_

_***_

Sorrise...

Sì, era un sentimento davvero strano, era vero, raramente si sentiva tanto bizzarro come quando si rapportava a Shun, ma con la seconda parte no... non era d'accordo. Lui era fin troppo bravo a nascondere tutto.

O forse no...

Forse davanti a Shun non più, solo davanti a lui, ma ormai non le contava le volte in cui Shun aveva raccolto i suoi sfoghi, le sue lacrime, in cui avevano pianto l'uno sulla spalla dell'altro, tra i baci, le carezze, le parole appena sussurrate.

I  
_***  
Don't have much money but boy if I did _

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

_***_

Era buffo... ci stava pensando solo poco prima, quando si agitava accaldato nel letto, a quella casa che avrebbe voluto comprare, solo per se stesso e per Shun, ma piccola... tanto più piccola di dove vivevano adesso. Un guscio di conchiglia magari, dove tenere al sicuro una perla e, proprio perché così piccola, in quella casa sarebbe riuscito a proteggerlo davvero. Solo quattro strette mura e le sue braccia, senza mai lasciarlo andare.

Sospirò, il sorriso scomparve dalle sue labbra.

Era bello sognare, era bello pensare che, un giorno, grazie a lui, Shun non avrebbe dovuto più soffrire, che quelle lacrime non avrebbe dovuto più piangerle.

«E forse... nutrendomi solo del suo sorriso... anche io riuscirei a non piangere più».

_***_

_If I was a sculptor, but then again no _

_Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show _

_Oh I know it's not much but it's the best I can do _

_My gift is my song _

_And this one's for you_

_***_

Uno scultore...

Poteva definirsi uno scultore, un guerriero in grado di plasmare il ghiaccio a proprio piacimento?

Tese una mano davanti a sé, solo una leggera concentrazione, una leggera pressione sul cosmo del Cigno e dal palmo si levò un'aura d'argento nella quale danzavano cristalli di ghiaccio. Hyoga li dominò con la mente, il cosmo tra essi prese a pulsare e, con la forza misteriosa di un magnete invisibile, li attirò gli uni accanto agli altri.

Un leggero agitarsi, una vibrazione più intensa, una piccola esplosione di luce e, quando tutto finì, sotto al suo sguardo attento e malinconico, sulla sua mano rimase un unico, grande cristallo, tanti sottili filamenti di fragile apparenza, ma in realtà resistenti come le facce di un diamante, si allungavano in una forma elegante, regolare, pura come un gioiello.

_***_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song _

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done _

_***_

La porta si aprì e lui seppe di essere stato scoperto.

Chiuse il pugno sul cristallo e abbassò la mano nello staccarsi dal muro e lui era lì, che lo guardava, gli occhi che erano stelle nella notte, le labbra un poco schiuse, che suggerivano stupore...

Il suo delizioso, irresistibile stupore, quello che spingeva a voler toccare quella labbra...

O a volerle assaggiare...

Solo a vederle sapevano di buono e Hyoga ne conosceva il sapore, la consistenza, la cedevolezza che mostravano quando accoglievano, con accettazione ed amore.

«Cos'hai lì?».

Curioso e furbo... piccolo Andromeda.

Non gli si poteva nascondere niente, dopotutto.

Hyoga non fece in tempo a rispondere, la sua mano venne intrappolata da dieci dita sottili che la costrinsero, con il solo potere della volontà, a sollevarsi e ad aprirsi.

«È fredda» mormorarono le labbra e gli occhi, ora un poco socchiusi, erano fissi sulle dita di Hyoga che, senza opporre resistenza, si lasciavano aprire, una dopo l'altra.

Quelle di Shun si intrufolarono tra le sue, tra il pollice e l'indice prese il cristallo e glielo sottrasse e le labbra sorridevano ora, per questo ancor più attraenti, sotto le ciglia lunghissime che ornavano le palpebre ancora strette.

«Sei un artista».

Commuoversi?

Ridere?

Semplicemente ascoltare il cuore che batteva in una folle corsa e rumoreggiava nelle orecchie.

_«Cosa mi fai, Shun? Non sai che potere hai su di me?»._

Stette zitto, fu solo un pensiero, ma Shun sollevò lo sguardo, come se alle orecchie fossero giunte parole.

Poi sostenne il cristallo con entrambe le mani, con la delicatezza con la quale avrebbe maneggiato il più prezioso dei tesori se lo portò alle labbra e Hyoga invidiò quel cristallo.

Era parte di lui, era vero, un po' era come aver ricevuto lui stesso quel bacio, ma accontentarsi era spesso troppo difficile, nonostante si sentisse in dovere di farlo. Troppi dubbi, troppe incertezze, troppi ostacoli tra loro.

Troppa confusione tra tre cuori che si aggrovigliavano gli uni agli altri in una matassa che, forse, non si sarebbe mai dipanata del tutto

  
_***_

_I hope you don't mind _

_I hope you don't mind _

_That I put down in words _

_***_   
  


No, lui neanche a parole sarebbe mai riuscito ad esprimersi, non ne era capace, non lo era mai stato. Era Shun quello bravo.

Ma se ci fosse riuscito, se avesse potuto esprimere a parole quello che provava per quel ragazzo davanti a lui, che era suo compagno d'arme, era suo fratello... era il suo amore...

Probabilmente il cuore gli sarebbe scoppiato, non sarebbe riuscito a contenerle tutte le parole necessarie, perché non sarebbe bastato l'universo.

Shun che si sentiva debole, che si sentiva tanto spesso inutile, persino in colpa di essere nato...

_***_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_***_

Almeno quello, Hyoga avrebbe voluto farglielo capire.

_«La mia vita acquista senso solo con te... non è un peso restarti accanto, non lo può essere... tutto il bello della mia vita e della vita del mondo è in quegli occhi»._

Non glielo aveva mai detto.

Anche un solo, semplice:

_«Tu rendi il mondo più bello»._

Cosa gli costava? Perché non ci riusciva?

«Perché sono uno scemo».

E a quel punto la voce sì che uscì, attirò l'attenzione di Shun e il suo sguardo...

Il suo sguardo...

Faceva caldo, di nuovo, davvero tanto caldo in quella casa.

_***_

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss _

_Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross _

_***_

Lo prese per mano. Doveva distogliere, in qualche modo, l'attenzione da tutto quel calore, da tutto quel...

Desiderio.

Una mano di Shun chiusa sul cristallo, l'altra catturata dalla mano di Hyoga e in essa si smarrì.

Come poteva la mano di un guerriero restare così piccola, così delicata e così liscia, nonostante un'esistenza trascorsa a far fluttuare una pesante catena come fosse un nastro di seta?

Shun reclinò il viso su una spalla, in quel suo modo silenzioso di chiedere, la muta domanda di un bambino curioso... lui che nell'anima era il più maturo tra loro.

Ma così innocente tuttavia... così irresistibile.

«Andiamo fuori».

Non era una richiesta quella di Hyoga; dirlo e cominciare a tirarselo dietro fu una cosa sola, ma non lo condusse al piano inferiore, alla porta che dava sull'esterno.

Lo trascinò nella stanza e Shun lasciò fare, abbandonato a lui.

Sapeva attendere, sapeva che Hyoga, quand'era così, voleva stare con lui, sapeva che era il momento di essere suo, di accogliere quella condivisione che era un dono tanto raro.

Anche il suo terrazzo aveva le ante spalancate, non poteva essere diversamente in notti come quella. Ma Hyoga non si fermò lì, voleva portarlo in alto, più vicino alle stelle, le loro stelle, perché lui era la sua stella più preziosa.

Così, con gli occhi pieni di stupore, Shun si lasciò ancora guidare, passo dopo passo, balzo dopo balzo, al di sopra delle stanze vuote, al di sopra delle cime degli alberi, lassù, da dove il tetto della Mansion spaziava su tutto il parco, le note di Elton John ancora li raggiungevano, soffuse, sempre più distanti, era ormai troppo vicino il canto dell'universo e ogni voce umana, ogni frinire di insetto, ogni fruscio tra gli alberi si fondeva con il crepitio delle stelle, che solo cuori come i loro erano in grado di cogliere.

_***  
But the sun's been quite kind _

_While I wrote this song _

_***_

Non c'era nessun sole gentile ad accarezzarli, ma c'erano tutte le altre stelle e da lì si vedevano così bene ed era così straniante, avvolgente e, al tempo stesso, sconvolgente la loro melodia, che non poterono far altro se non rimanere in silenzio a lungo mentre si sedevano, l'uno di fianco all'altro.

Shun raccolse le ginocchia contro il petto e se le abbracciò, gli occhi rivolti al cielo. Gli occhi di Hyoga erano invece rivolti a lui, a quel profilo che seguiva morbido la linea del naso, piccolo e perfetto, gioiello incastonato in un viso prezioso.

La sua mano si mosse, tentata, lasciò la propria gamba seguendo la traccia di un bisogno, ma si riabbassò e si posò, incerta, su una tegola di ceramica, lì le dita si piegarono un poco, i denti rosicchiarono il labbro inferiore.

  
_***_

_It's for people like you that _

_Keep it turned on_

_***_

_«Le persone come te... non esistono persone come te... mio Shun...»._

Diglielo, stolto, diglielo, fagli sentire quanto è bello quel suo cuore sempre troppo triste, troppo colpevole, troppo poco fiero di sé.

E invece Hyoga taceva e guardava il suo profilo e anche Shun taceva e guardava le stelle, che facevano a gara per tuffarsi nei suoi occhi.

_***_

_So excuse me forgetting _

_But these things I do _

_You see I've forgotten _

_If they're green or they're blue _

_***_   
  


Verdi o blu...

Non che l'avesse dimenticato, quegli occhi non si potevano dimenticare, ma era così difficile identificarne il colore, un po' verde, un po' blu, cielo e mare... il cielo pieno di stelle che affogava nel mare. Questo erano i suoi occhi.

«Giada...» sussurrò e il viso di Shun si mosse, tanto da lanciargli uno sguardo fugace e la giada prese a scintillare tra le ciglia che tremavano, si chiudevano, si aprivano ed erano lunghe, come se fossero dipinte.

Ma non c'era niente di artefatto: era tutto Shun, solo Shun nella sua immacolata perfezione.

  
_***_

_Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean _

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_***_

«Occhi di giada» ripeté, forse ancora più a se stesso che a Shun, forse poco lucido, forse inconsapevole di mettersi a nudo.

Come se avesse avuto importanza...

A nudo con Shun ci si era messo spesso, tutta la sua anima e il suo cuore riversati nell'anima e nel cuore che pulsavano in quei due occhi, i più belli, i più dolci...

«I più veri...».

Ad essi non si poteva mentire, non si poteva nascondere nulla, non ci si poteva nascondere, non davano scampo, di sicuro non a lui.

«Hyo... Hyoga...».

_***_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song _

_It may be quite simple but _

_Now that it's done _

_I hope you don't mind _

_I hope you don't mind _

_That I put down in words _

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world _

_I hope you don't mind _

_I hope you don't mind _

_That I put down in words _

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_***_

Hyoga scosse il capo, riuscì anche a sorridere, chiudendo gli occhi però, per non restare abbagliato.

Quando li riaprì, Shun lo stava ancora guardando e spruzzi di giada lo aggredirono e avvilupparono i suoi sensi.

Ma che meravigliosa prigionia...

Era prigioniero davvero allora e voleva esserlo per sempre.

«Se solo...».

La mano che prima aveva solo tentato, questa volta si sollevò più decisa e raggiunse i capelli, fili d'oro e di seta, accarezzando la guancia spostò una ciocca dietro l'orecchio e la giada dilagò, un oceano che non lasciava scampo.

«Se solo potessi essere... tutto per me...».

Qualche stella si spense negli occhi di Shun, un tremito gli scosse le membra e si trasmise ai polpastrelli di Hyoga, così come al suo cuore.

«E se solo io non fossi così scemo...» soggiunse, un soffio che accompagnò la discesa della mano.

Si fece violenza per sottrarsi all'oceano in tempesta in cui si erano mutati, adesso, gli occhi di Shun: se non si fosse liberato da quella malia avrebbe detto altre cose infelici, troppo da sopportare per il suo angelo che aveva già sopportato tanto e mai si era sottratto a lui, mai ad Ikki.

Shun non sapeva negarsi, Shun sapeva solo donarsi e ce n'era abbastanza di quell'amore che aveva dentro: era immenso d'altronde, infinito, come il cosmo di Andromeda che non conosce confini...

Il cosmo più pericoloso...

L'amore più pericoloso, perché se ti ingloba non te ne liberi più.

E chi voleva liberarsene?

Osò risollevare lo sguardo, perché quegli occhi erano una droga, come una droga davano dipendenza.

Ma essi erano posati altrove adesso, sul palmo della mano bianca aperta; Hyoga ne seguì la direzione e vide il suo cristallo, ancora lì, ancora intatto.

Sorrise.

«Hai intenzione di tenerlo per sempre?».

La risposta di Shun iniziò con un gesto, il medesimo di prima, portarsi il cristallo alle labbra, su esso poggiare un bacio, dolce, innocente, un bacio che...

Voleva proteggere.

_«È me che vuoi proteggere, coniglietto coraggioso?»._

Pensiero che tenne per sé e ascoltò, invece, le parole di Shun:

«Ti somiglia... somiglia al tuo cuore».

Un primo istante di stupore, perché Shun lo stupiva sempre, con simili osservazioni nate da chissà dove, da chissà quale strano percorso di quella mente così ricca di sentieri ignoti ai più.

Poi Hyoga accentuò il sorriso, perché c'erano momenti come quello in cui non gli era possibile non sorridergli, scosse di nuovo il capo:

«Temo che il mio cuore sia molto meno resistente del ghiaccio che creo».

«Questo non è possibile, perché tale perfezione viene dal tuo cuore!».

Quanta determinazione in quella voce angelica quando si trattava di esprimere una certezza che per lui era assoluta.

Subito dopo, di solito, tornava la timidezza e questa volta non fece eccezione, gli occhi fuggirono, le guance bianche si velarono di chiazze rosate e le successive parole risuonarono più blande, dimesse, mentre nella sua stanza la musica, ormai, era spenta.

Ma Hyoga non la ascoltava più già da un po', un'altra musica gli riempiva le orecchie, l'anima, tutto ciò che era il suo mondo:

«Ci vuole tanta forza, tanta resistenza... per restarmi vicino come fai tu...».

Si sentiva in colpa, si rimproverava, come se in lui albergasse un mostro... quel mostro che lo tormentava fin da prima che nascesse, quello che voleva sottrarlo alla sua Dea, a tutti loro... a se stesso...

Hyoga sospirò, perché non capiva?

Perché non si rendeva conto di quanta luce il mondo avrebbe perso senza di lui?

_«Perché io sono troppo ottuso, troppo testardo per aiutarlo a capire... noi lo siamo... tutti noi...»._

«Piccolo stupido...» disse invece, mentre trovava il coraggio di circondarlo con il suo abbraccio e lo attirava verso di sé.

Shun... il suo Shun che, in certi momenti, diventava una bambola priva di reazione quando gli si consentiva di abbandonarsi così e cedeva subito.

La testa castana scivolò di lato e si posò sulla sua spalla, capelli della consistenza di una nuvola gli solleticarono il mento, il collo e lui in quella nuvola avrebbe voluto affondare le labbra e stringere le ciocche tra le dita e sentire i suoi gemiti di piacere... piacere provocato solo da lui.

_«Fermati, Hyoga...» _ordinò a se stesso. _«Adesso è perfetto... stasera va bene... va bene così»._

La nuca di Shun scivolò all'indietro, lo sguardo si perse ancora, nella distesa celeste.

«Il cigno è bellissimo...».

Hyoga sorrise, non aveva bisogno di guardare, la sentiva la sua costellazione, che fluttuava lì, proprio sopra di loro.

E sapeva che Andromeda era poco distante.

Sarebbe sempre stato così, non poteva mai farla davvero sua, non del tutto, ma il Cigno avrebbe sempre vegliato su Andromeda.

Avrebbe riso di se stesso, quasi lo fece... era patetico, davvero.

«Lo vuoi un cigno da tenere sempre con te?».

La domanda nacque dal nulla o forse da un battito più forte del suo cuore. Shun si mosse al suo fianco e, pur senza guardarlo, li sentì, lo sentì dal caldo che risaliva dentro di lui, gli occhi che lo fissavano, ancora con quella curiosità tutta infantile, un'innocenza da stringere, preservare, proteggere, l'innocenza che neanche l'orrore più oscuro era riuscita a scalfire.

«Guarda la mia mano».

Un po' si sentì ridicolo.

Davvero voleva mostrare a Shun come funzionava il suo cosmo?

Shun l'aveva visto tante volte, Shun conosceva il cosmo, molto meglio di lui, ne possedeva uno così ampio che nessun altro sacro guerriero, forse, poteva neanche immaginare e concepire... e forse nessun altro sacro guerriero sarebbe stato in grado di sopportarlo.

Nonostante questo, mentre sulla sua mano i cristalli prendevano vita, Hyoga osservò le reazioni di Shun, la giada dei suoi occhi che si espandeva, questa volta per genuina meraviglia, le labbra che tremavano e infine liberarono un urletto estasiato quando quei cristalli si assemblarono in un cigno dalle ali spiegate, il collo teso verso le stelle.

«Hyoga...».

Il gridolino di gioia si trasformò in sussurro, incrinato da un'inflessione troppo prossima al pianto.

«Non c'è bisogno di commuoversi per così poco».

«Così poco? Hyoga... tu...».

Interruppe ogni sconnesso balbettio permettendo, per la prima volta quella notte, alle loro labbra di incontrarsi, in tutta innocenza, senz'altri intenti se non quello di farlo sentire al sicuro.

Poi posò il cigno sulla sua mano e su esso gli fece chiudere le dita.

«Non si scioglierà mai... portalo sempre con te».

Poi aggiunse, con tono più sommesso:

«E porta un po' di me sempre con te... se il destino ci vorrà separare, questo cigno mi porterà da te... o porterà te da me».

Sapeva che Shun non avrebbe voluto piangere, ma sapeva anche che dominarsi gli era impossibile, perché quegli occhi non potevano arginare nulla, non un sentimento, non un'emozione.

E sapeva anche perché nascose il viso contro il suo petto, perché quelle lacrime non fossero viste, troppo convinto che fossero un problema... troppo convinto di essere lui il problema.

Hyoga lo strinse, lo lasciò sfogare e i suoi occhi vagarono ancora nella notte, incrociarono la flessuosa silhuette di un gatto nero che si fermò ad osservarli.

Hyoga sorrise agli occhi dorati, uno sguardo d'intesa sotto le stelle.


End file.
